COURAGE
by sweetstranger29
Summary: When Blaine finds an antique pocket watch in his great grandfather's jewelry armoire, he began having the same dream every night. And when the clock strikes at 3:02pm, an unimaginable thing happens that will change his life forever.
1. Pocket Watch

**COURAGE**

**There's this story going on my mind for weeks now and I decided to try and make it into a klaine fanfic (^_^)**

**I'm not really good with words and stuff…but I'm trying. LoL. **

**Comments are very much appreciated! Mwa! :D**

* * *

Summary: When Blaine finds an antique pocket watch in his great grandfather's jewelry armoire, he began having the same dream every night. And when the clock strikes at 3:02pm, an unimaginable thing happens that will change his life forever.

* * *

**Prologue**

**Pocket Watch**

Blaine hummed happily as he fixed his chemistry books and notes on his desk. He already finished all of his homework and was now excited to play some music. Once he was done setting his things neatly, he went over to his chest, opened it and took out an antique wooden box. It was his great great grandfather's; passed by generation after generation until it was finally handed to him by his father on his 15th birthday.

He opened the box and carefully took out a very old key. It was a big key, like the ones you see in those old movies. Knots and curves swirled the length of the long key, making it look more ancient and mysterious.

Blaine placed the box back on its place and closed his chest, holding the key tightly on his hand.

Their house (aka mansion) is very historical. Very old…but was renovated over the years. However, only one room wasn't altered. One special room that his great great grandfather had cherished and ordered specifically not to ever be changed.

His most beloved music room…

It must always be locked securely and only one person can open that door. The person who has the key…

And right now, that person is Blaine Anderson.

The door of the old music room creaked open and was closed immediately by Blaine as he stepped in. The lights glowed in every corner of the room when he switched it on. The room had never ceased to amaze Blaine by all of its magnificence. It was old, yeah, but he knows there's something more to it than the spacious area, dusty furniture and old paintings. Something…magical?

He was about to make a bee-line to the old grand piano when something caught his eye.

The old jewelry armoire.

It was ajar.

He frowned and went towards it suspiciously, wondering how it was opened.

It was the same armoire that he couldn't unlock through the years he was the owner of the key. Surely, no one else besides himself could come inside the room and sneak in. Much less open this one tightly locked jewelry armoire, right?

Blaine caught his breath as he peered inside the now opened armoire. It was beautiful. He cautiously took what's inside and stared at it on his hand for a long moment.

It's an old pocket watch.

The lights dimmed, but Blaine didn't notice that. He was too entranced by the mysteriousness of the pocket watch to even take notice of his surroundings. The pocket watch gives off a feeling that Blaine cannot pin point exactly how to describe it. He pushed the button and the pocket watch opened at once. The time read 3:02 but it wasn't working anymore. He scrutinized it once more and didn't see any scratch or damage. Maybe he could let someone fix it.

He closed it and gently caressed the intricate design of a pair of wings in its front and the word 'COURAGE' embedded in a fancy script on its back.

"Courage" Blaine read out loud, but not loud enough to reverberate around the antiquated music room. He slowly closed his eyes and felt something move around him like a smoke. He doesn't know if he just imagined it but when he quickly opened his eyes, he swear he saw something stir and was instantly sucked by the pocket watch, whatever that something is. He hastily placed the pocket watch back from the armoire like his hand had been stung by it. Staring at it pensively and hearing his heart hammering in his chest…_What the hell just happened?_

Blaine shuddered as the air suddenly felt colder around him. He could feel it prickling on his skin that something is about to happen…so he darted out of the music room before it catches unto him, vowing to himself to never come back in that room again.

The door was left open…but a bluish smoke appeared inside the darkened room and slowly flowed around the doorknob. The door was closed gently and locked with a soft click, breaking off the deafening silence.


	2. The Dreams

**Dreams**

Blaine opened his eyes with a slight gasp. He was sweating real bad; breathing hard like he had truly been running around the halls of Dalton Academy.

He reached over his nightstand and switched on his lamp, squinting from the sudden light illuminating from it. He's been having a lot of dreams these past few weeks. He might've consider it being normal if the dream hadn't always been the same…the same vivid dream that doesn't fail to haunt him every single night.

In his dream, he would be opening each door of every room at Dalton like a maniac. Frantically running around inside like he's trying to find something…or was it someone? He couldn't be so sure.

He ran his hands on his face frustratingly, eyes tightly closed. _What exactly is happening? Is he having some sort of a sick dream where he's supposed to know what it means? Like in those sci-fi movies or something?_

_And why does it have to be at Dalton?_

Then he froze. _Oh, sh*t…_

_What if it's like a horror movie? What if some guy was killed there and has come to seek help from me? To find out who had killed him or probably find his body and give him a decent burial and whatever?_

Blaine glanced around his room anxiously, expecting a ghost to appear out of nowhere any second now. He waited…and waited…but nothing. No movement was seen and no sound was heard, except for the sound of the clock that hung on his room.

It was now 12:18pm. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock…

* * *

Kurt fluttered his eyes open and then gave out a huge sigh. His dreams were becoming more frequent lately. He sat back and glanced at his clock like reflex, a habit he began ever since the dreams had started. 12:16pm.

He bit his lip. He noticed that when he wakes up from the dream, it has always been around after midnight. And he doesn't know if he should be worried about this or not. Should he?

These dreams didn't scare him; really…in fact, he's honestly intrigued about all this. It piqued his interest by the weirdness of it all.

He would be in a very plush entertainment room, or so it seems, since it has a leather sofa and a love seat all complete with cushions and coffee table, a wall unit with a flat screen TV, with all the elegantly styled floral, chandelier and lamps, a baby piano on the side of the room, paintings hung on the walls. It really was a state of the art entertainment room, he won't deny that. But if it was truly Kurt's mind that made this dream all up, he wasn't so sure about that. He knows that the colors and decors aren't really his type.

However, what makes these dreams really odd for him was that it felt like he was waiting for something to happen…or someone to join him for that matter. He totally has no idea.

He would find himself in his dream glancing at the closed door…waiting…and just waiting…


	3. The Voice

**The Voice**

Blaine couldn't sleep.

Two hours had passed but he still couldn't make himself fall asleep. He kept looking around his room, expecting that something will surely happen. He knows that it's ridiculous to be even thinking like this, but he couldn't help himself. His dreams may not be that scary, but the thought of it repeating itself over and over every night terrifies him. He knows there's a reason why it keeps happening…he just don't know what.

He glanced around his room and caught sight of something lying on the floor.

The old key…

It has been lying there ever since the incident in the music room. He instantly threw it on the floor without any hesitation that day and then avoided it like a plague.

Until now he still couldn't believe that **that** same key was the one he had been treasuring for all these years. But now, he couldn't care less. Heck, it creeps the hell out of him just by the sight of it!

Then it hit him…

The stupid dreams had started the day he found out about his great grandfather's pocket watch…

And whatever happened in the old music room…maybe it got something to do with these strange dreams he's been having.

Blaine silently fumed, scrambling out of bed and snatched the old key on the carpeted floor; suddenly feeling very brave for confrontation.

_This has got to stop!_

The door of the music room slammed open and Blaine walked towards where the pocket watch should be. He left the armoire entirely open the last time he was here and he could see the pocket watch clearly from the moonlight coming from the window.

"What do you want from me? Why are doing this to me?" Blaine glared at it with such intensity, his body shaking all over…but not because he was angry, no. It's because he was totally scared out of his wits. What the hell is he doing exactly? This is ridiculous! It's not like the pocket watch could answer or anyth—.

'Take me…' a voice whispered on his ear.

Blaine jumped a foot away from the armoire, glanced around quickly at his sides to look for the owner of the voice; his arms, ready to punch someone. _Does it even work on ghost?_

He was shaking so badly but still managed to find his voice. "W-Who are you? Show yourself!"

'Courage, Blaine…' said the voice again.

Blaine looked like he was about to faint. _Oh my freakin' God! He even knows my name!_

'Take me…' he doesn't know if it was just him, but he could swear, the voice was getting lauder and lauder by each word.

'Take me and I will help you…'


	4. When 3:02pm Strikes

**When 3:02pm strikes**

"Ok. You'll gonna be alright, Kurt. Just g—" Rachel Berry's attempted pep-talk was abruptly interrupted when a finger was laid upon her lips.

"Rachel. **I know**." Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled his finger away from her mouth, taking a wet tissue from the box and wiped it clean from Rachel's lipgloss.

Mercedes giggled at the back seat of Kurt's navigator. "Yeah, Rach. Kurt's a big boy! He can do this with no sweat, right Kurt?"

Kurt smirked and made spirit fingers with Mercedes, proceeding to touch his imaginable bangs away from his face. Rachel huffed on her seat with a pout.

"And, boo, watch out for those cute preppy boys for me, will ya?" Mercedes said with a wink and started giggling again.

Rachel looked scandalized and turned to glower at Mercedes. "Cedes'! He must stay focused on his mission!"

"No other ulterior motive, you understand, Kurt?" Rachel narrowed her eyes at Kurt. "This is very important. Spying the Warblers is no joke. You must pay attention on how they PERFORM, not how HOT they look like in their uniform!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Will you stop spitting on my designer clothes, Rachel?" Kurt snapped and crossed his arms. "I am well aware of what I'm here for.** You** **know me**. I won't allow myself to be wooed **that** easily."

Kurt grinned wickedly and the three of them looked out from the window where they could see the castle-like school of Dalton Academy *angel's choir on cue*. Then he put on his black shades and said. "Eat your heart out, Dalton Warblers.

"Kurt Hummel is here."

* * *

Blaine was already running late from the impromptu performance at the senior's commons. _Dammit, Wes will gonna kill me!_

Everyone was now scurrying out of their classrooms and headed out for the senior commons just like him. He couldn't see a single Warbler in sight. _Oh man, oh man, oh man. That's not good. That's not good._

He was at the bottom of the stairs and was about to run through the crowd when he felt a tug on his chest.

_Huh?_ Blaine paused and stared at his chest where the pocket watch lay on his chest pocket. His conscience says he just has to ignore it and go hurry up, but his curiosity won over him. He took it out and instinctively pushed the button to open it.

"Excuse me?" a soft voice that was dangerously close to sound like a girl, asked beside him. Blaine's eyes grew wide as saucers when the pocket watch suddenly started ticking just in time when a hand touched his arm.

"Hi, can I ask you something?" asked the angelic voice again. Blaine stopped his jaw from dropping at the ridiculousness of the watch that somehow decided to miraculously work again, to avoid embarrassing himself to the person who's talking to him.

He looked up from the watch…

And then found himself catching his breath.

_H-Holy…_

Because there, standing right in front of him…was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen in his entire life. Looking as angelic as his voice; hair, coiffed into a perfect style; with his plump pinky lips; and gorgeous eyes crinkled by his friendly smile.

"B-Blaine Anderson." he stuttered and offered his hand for him to shake. He mentally slapped his head when he realized what he did. _Sure, Blaine. Tell him your name. I'm sure that's what he asked to you just now. Right._ (-_-)

The perfect boy looked pretty amused by his action, but took his hand nonetheless. "Kurt…

"Kurt Hummel."


	5. I'm Not Gay

**I'm Not Gay**

When Kurt was led by Blaine to the senior commons (**Hand in hand**, might I add!)…what he saw was totally **not** what he was expecting to see.

His heart nearly stopped beating by the sight of it all.

It was like he was having his dream again…except that today, he was not alone anymore. Every single night, his subconscious doesn't fail to let him visit this very room, full of exquisite fancy stuff and classy furniture…

And it seems that today, those would not be the only ones that would be present. The room was now filled with students, jam-packed with laughter and crazy chitchat. _How could this be even possible? Oh my Gaga, do I have some kind of sixth sense or something?_

And before he had even time to make a dramatic fainting in the middle of the over-the-top polished doors, the Warblers began singing…

With Blaine as the lead singer.

_Who, in the world, would want to miss that?_

* * *

Blaine pushed the coffee cup across the table for the pretty boy to drink. "Latte?"

Kurt mouthed his thank you with a tinge of pink in his cheeks as he took the cup. Blaine stopped himself from practically swooning at the sight.

"This is Wes," he nodded his head to the Asian guy sitting on his right who waved a hand at Kurt, Kurt returning the gesture. And then to the dark-skinned boy on his left.

"And David." David also waved a hand of acknowledgement to which Kurt returned happily.

"You guys were **amazing**," Kurt beamed at them excitedly but then immediately faltered like he just realized something. "I mean, I've seen better performances, yes…but I guess you guys actually have a shot, if you know what I mean."

The three Warblers chuckled at his frankness and gave each other knowing looks.

"**Well**," a charming smile was plastered on Blaine's face but could still manage to shoot Kurt an inquisitive look. _Is Kurt actually blushing right now? _"Since you're obviously not one of the Hipsters, I assume that you're from McKinley High?"

Kurt's eyes widened and instantly opened his mouth to deny it…but then thought better. He gave out a defeated sigh, looking so much ashamed with himself. "Yeah. I am."

"Oh gosh, was it the clothes? Did it give it away?" he asked in alarm.

Blaine was about to bob his head to confirm it when Kurt raised a hand at his face, looking deadly close from killing someone.

"Actually… **NO**. Don't answer that. I completely won't forgive myself if you'll say yes. Sh*t. Rachel will have a fit on this! I swear her voice will gonna kill me tomorrow!" Kurt continued his rambling while touching the bridge of his nose, shaking his head furiously. Blaine was watching him in admiration the whole time while the two other Warblers only seemed amused.

And before Blaine had the chance to realize what he's about to say, his face made a cheeky grin. "Nah, I find it quite endearing actually."

An awkward pause…

Wes and David snapped their heads at Blaine, not wasting any second to stare at him with probing eyes. _Well, shoot. I just said that out loud, didn't I?_

Blaine gave out a nervous laugh and made a face. "What?"

Kurt snickered and took a sip from his cup to hide his broadening smile.

"Anyway, can I ask you guys a question?" Kurt asked when he put down his cup, suddenly sounding so serious. The three guys waited for him to continue. Blaine tried not to look too happy from the change of subject. _Phew, that was close…_

"Are you guys all gay?"

**. . .**

_Well, sh*t._

Just as the word 'gay' was spoken from Kurt's lips, Blaine's heart started racing.

Wes and David had begun laughing and he felt obligated to laugh along too. His heart was pounding. His heartbeat was deafening on his ears as panic rose fast against his chest. He hadn't even noticed that the two other Warblers were now looking at him expectantly, presuming that he's the one who'll answer for the three of them.

David nudged Blaine on the leg which gave him a start.

"N-No," _Damn, that stutter_. "We're not g-gay."

David narrowed his eyes slightly at Blaine before explaining to Kurt that Dalton is not a gay school. "We just have a zero tolerance harassment policy."

Blaine smiled weakly at Kurt as humiliation filled him like a poison…silently killing him. Kurt clearly looked disappointed. _Darnit_.

"Everyone gets treated the same no matter what they are," Wes supported David's justification and shrugged his shoulders. "It's pretty simple."

* * *

"You really didn't have to walk me out you know." Kurt said timidly as Blaine walked him out the enormous gates of Dalton.

"Well," Blaine paused. _**I really wanted to…**_

_Would it sound too forward if I admit that?_

"It's the least that I can do." He just settled at that and sighed inwardly.

Kurt flashed him a grateful smile. "Thanks again."

"Nah, don't mention it," Blaine crinkled his nose and bumped his shoulder against Kurt's. "I guess I'll see you on Regional's?"

Kurt nodded, blushing furiously as he proceeded to go.

"W-Wait," Blaine was about to grab Kurt's hand but then decided against it. _What am I doing?_ He glanced around thoughtfully and cracked his brain to think of something to say just to prolong Kurt's stay. And when he saw how tall the walls surrounding the school were, a thought came up. "How'd you get in, by the way?"

Kurt laughed and smacked him lightly by the shoulders. "That, my friend…is a secret I will never tell."

Blaine thought he was going to heaven just by hearing his beautiful laughter; his arms, tingling from Kurt's touch.

* * *

Blaine flopped on his huge bed and started hitting his head against his pillows. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! How can I be so stupid?_

He sighed heavily, feeling so much dejected by everything that has happened in school. It was at times like this when he desperately wants to be out in the closet already. If only he wasn't such a scaredy-cat and just get on with it. Tell the world of how much of a gay he is…then everything may be so much easier for him right now.

He would've gotten Kurt's number…asked him for coffee…go to the movies…go on dates…

And the list goes on…

He got out of bed and was about to take off his clothes when he suddenly remembered something…

The pocket watch!

Excitement immediately filled him as he quickly took it out from his pocket and opening it right away. He watched the hand ticking around the clock in wonderment...

_W-Wow. So I didn't just imagine it then? It's truly working again? Was this even possible?_

He was grinning widely as he glanced at his own watch to see what the real time is and for him to adjust the pocket watch...

But then the grin on his face fell into a frown. And instead of adjusting the pocket watch…he just blinked…founding it hard for him to believe what he's actually seeing.

Because the time that read on his pocket watch…have the exact same time with his own.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.


	6. Really, Dream? Really?

**Really, dream? Really?**

Blaine kept telling himself that it was all just a **coincidence**. Just pure twisted luck for the pocket watch to know precisely what time it is for it to start working again. _**Right?**_

_Yeah, right_. (-_-) It was just now that he realized how hard it is for him to convince his own freakin' self.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock…

Minutes became hours and Blaine was still sprawled on his bed, just staring off to space. Thinking…

All of his homework was neglected. His phone full of new texts, ignored…

_Only because of this stupid pocket watch that's probably haunted all these years and has finally chosen him as his next victim. Damn you._

Blaine's eyes were slowly becoming heavier and heavier as time passed by…and soon enough, he started drifting off to sleep…

When Blaine was already sleeping soundly on his bed, the pocket watch that was laid on his nightstand started springing to life; choosing midnight to begin to take its action…

A bluish smoke coming out from the pocket watch began diffusing around the air and gradually surrounded Blaine's body…making sure that he was covered in whole…

Blaine was breathing heavily by now, having opened every door in the hallway of Dalton Academy's second floor…_Only first floor to go._

_F*ck. If only I've known…I should've just started off at the first floor right from the beginning!_

He reached the circular stairs and began walking down the steps, touching the railings and shifting his weight on it. God, he was exhausted.

_If he's in a dream, why does he feel soO damn tired every time? Heck, why could he even feel anything in a dream anyway? _

When he finally landed at the bottom of the stairs, he turned around and looked intently up at the circular stairway.

_This is all __**so**__ crazy. What if I should just stay here and wait? What if all I should be doing is to stay in one place and just wait for it to come and find me? Whatever __**'it'**__ that may be…_

"Blaine?" a hesitant voice asked him out of nowhere.

Blaine immediately stood frozen on the spot. _Really, dream? Really?_

And he swears to God, he definitely knows who owns that voice…

When he finally found the strength to slowly turn his head to look back…

_Could it be—?_

* * *

Kurt was staring fixedly at the closed door of Dalton Academy's senior common room. Waiting…AGAIN.

It feels so disconcerting that he knows every single thing lying on this thick carpeted floor. Has touched and used everything here; played the freakin' piano; watched almost all DVD collections lined up in the wall unit...**BEFORE** he even actually came in here **in real life**.

He closed his eyes and thought deeply. _Now that he can recognize where he is…maybe…_

_Maybe he can open that door and see for himself what's taking it so long for that 'something' to either arrive or happen._

_Perhaps __**he**__ should be the one looking for it instead of waiting for it to come, right?_

The senior common room's door was now left fully opened after all the hesitant rambling Kurt argued with his own self.

The sound of his footsteps was the only thing that resonated in the dark corridors of Dalton Academy. Panic was slowly creeping in as apprehension came down on him. He was walking into the ominous halls of a school he wasn't really familiar with.

Totally ALONE.

Hwow.

He didn't dare open any door that he passed by...walking by himself was enough of a scare to him, thank you very much.

Feeling relief when he finally saw the clearing where he and Blaine had met for the first time…he thought to himself. _THAT's where he is definitely familiar with… _

_The circular stairway…_

* * *

"Kurt?"

Blaine was gaping at Kurt in astonishment. A moment of silence filled the circular room as the two of them stared at each other, unable to move.

"Y-You…"

_You're the one I was waiting for?_ thought Kurt…at the same time as Blaine asked himself…

_You're the one I was looking for?_

Then they began laughing. Amused from all the tension and suspense they have been feeling every time they were dreaming…and now that they finally knew what they were looking/waiting for…

They clutched their stomach, still laughing while they walked towards each other and not breaking eye contact…

"Oh my god!" Kurt said between giggles. "After all those nights that I've been dreaming, just waiting alone in that room? It was you all along? In here all this time?"

Blaine giggled along with Kurt until what he was saying slowly downed on him. "Wait. What did you just say?"

Kurt was wiping a tear from his eye at the moment but stopped smiling when he saw Blaine suddenly looking very pale.

"Did you just say that you've been dreaming?" asked Blaine, stepping a step back, away from Kurt.

Kurt looked wierded out and nodded like it was the obvious thing on earth. "Yeah. I'm dreaming right now."

"N-No," Blaine shook his head, looking at him like he was crazy. "Kurt, I'm the one who's dreaming here…

"Not you."

And then the clock strikes 3:02am.

The bluish smoke began swirling around Blaine like a whirlwind, and then extended towards the window nearest to him. The window was opened instantly and out came the bluish smoke.

Meanwhile, in Kurt's room, the window slowly slid open, letting the cold wind drift inside, the curtain swaying swiftly in the air. Kurt shivered in his sleep but it didn't wake him up.

Tick... Tock…

Now next chapter is where the real craziness starts… :D

Oh, I do hope you'll like how this will turn out. I planned it right from the start; I just didn't reveal it in the summary to have you guys guessing on what's about to happen. Heheh

Now who's excited? WeE!

Comments are very much appreciated! Mwa! 3


	7. Good Morning, Blaine!

**Good Morning Blaine**

Blaine woke up with a start, feeling a piercing pain in his head as he stepped out of bed. _Aww…_

He was gripping his head as he struggled to stand up, staggering for a moment to find his balance. And then he blinked…

_Hwoah…_

_Did someone hit me while I was sleeping or what?_

He proceeded to walk in what he expected to be on his way to his bathroom. His mind was a bit fuzzy so he wasn't aware of his surroundings too much. Not noticing how his room seemed to be too small for his liking, his Harry Potter poster changed into the poster of Wicked…

Oh, yes… not even how long his legs had gotten, or that no black curls was bouncing up on top of his forehead; or the way he was groaning sounded too high pitched and not at all sounded like his own…

He was rubbing his sleep from his eyes when suddenly…

He hit on a wall.

_What the hell? Why is there a…_

His breathing hitched, sensing at last that something's not right.

Then he glanced around his room. Or at least, 'supposed-to-be' his room because now, all he could see are the colors red, pink and white, except for the big black curtain that covered half of the room. His vision slowly came into focus and he just knew that everything was wrong here.

EVERY…THING.

_Am I still dreaming?_

He took in a deep breath to calm himself while his vision processed what he was seeing…because surely, this isn't his room! And since when did his duvet turned pink?

_Where the heck am I? _

He was starting to get a little queasy and light headed at the same time, feeling like he was about to faint.

But then he saw a figure move in the corner of his eyes. He glanced quickly to see who it was.

"Kurt!" Blaine let out a sigh of relief and stretched his hand out to grab on to him, desperately searching for some comfort. The strange thing was that Kurt did exactly the same on the reflection of the vanity mirror…

_**Wait.**_

_Reflection?_

Blaine froze; panic finally kicking in. He moved cautiously towards the vanity table, eyes never leaving Kurt's appearance that was mimicking his every action perfectly. Blaine reached out; hands shaking; lips quivering…

_OH MY FREAKIN' GOD! IS HE…_

_**ME?**_

He screamed; a high pitched, earsplitting scream that most probably could wake the whole neighborhood.

And to make matters worse, his screaming aggravated into shrieking when the black curtain suddenly slid open and revealed a huge (half naked) guy who looked greatly alarmed and as frightened as he was; his hands covering both of his ears.

"What the f*ck?" Blaine started yelling at him and began throwing whatever stuff he could grab to the man who was moving towards him.

"Kurt! Dude! What the hell? Stop it!" the guy said between breaths as he managed to cover himself with his muscled arms from all the things that was flying towards him.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU FRANKENTEIN!" Blaine continued to yell, running around the room. "STAY! AWAY!"

"Damn it, Kurt!" The huge guy seemed to grow tired of what was happening and before Blaine knew it, the guy jumped and tackled him…both teenagers smashed into the bed, a hand immediately covered Blaine's mouth and another gripping his wrist.

"MMmphh!" Blaine struggled to get free from the monster that was on top of him, his other hand that wasn't strangled kept hitting the guy's chest over and over to no avail.

"Kurt!" the guy continued to name him. "Calm down, man! You're scaring the sh*t out of me!"

A booming sound of feet was heard and a door slamming made both of the teenagers snap their heads towards the noise. It was coming from the stairs. A man came shuffling down and then stood frozen with his mouth agape at their position.

"Finn? What the hell are you doing to my son?" the man accused, eyes bulging.

The guy sprang away from Blaine in lightning speed, hands over his head at once. "It's not what you think, Burt. I swear!"

Blaine was this close to hyperventilating if not for the woman who came down and stood next to the man who proclaimed to be Kurt's father. Somehow, the thought of a woman's presence in this suffocating room calmed him down a bit.

"Kurt, honey? Are you okay?" he heard the woman ask and found himself being hugged by her. He couldn't help but whimper at her touch and leaned in from her embrace; feeling hopeless for human affection.

"Finn, what happened?" she asked to the guy who's apparently called Finn as she stroke his (curls. No...) hair. Blaine was shaking badly when he glanced back at Finn, finally having a good look at the guy who attacked him. iMan, he's tall…/i

"Yeah, Finn, care to explain why you were on top of my son just now?"

"On top of Kurt?" the woman asked in confusion, eyes darting to the half naked guy.

"No! It's not what you think!" Finn cried out, hands flailing at his sides for emphasis. "It's not like I'm gonna rape him! Oh my god, how could I?"

* * *

Finn began telling them what had happened; he was covering his naked chest the whole time, feeling very much conscious with himself as all eyes were looking at him.

Blaine just listened to his rambling and couldn't find himself be in opposition to what he was saying…because it REALLY was the truth anyway.

_Oh, no..._ thought Blaine as he somewhat made sense of what was happening. Surely, Finn is not Kurt's brother because the old man kept identifying Blaine as his son and he never actually use it for Finn and everything. _Is he…_

_Oh god, is he Kurt's boyfriend?_

_Are they, like…living together?_

A surge of jealousy filled him and couldn't help but glower at Finn. This is his boyfriend? Well, he just must've fallen in love with this guy with obvious reasons.

_I mean, the guy has six packs! Being muscular is enough to make everyone swoon on his feet. It's not true love._ he thought bitterly.

"Son, are all of that true?" he heard Kurt's father asked him through narrowed eyes, seeing how evident he was throwing daggers at Finn.

The question got him thinking…

If he denied everything that Finn said and told them that he was harassed, Kurt's father would definitely not approve on this guy to be Kurt's boyfriend. It's a perfect plan to end their relationship and…

_Urgh! What am I thinking? NO! He couldn't. Of course, he couldn't do that to Kurt! Kurt…loves this guy. And in as much as I hate admitting that, I still have some conscience. I can't let my own feelings get to me. And I have more problems to worry too! Like, how did I even end up waking in Kurt's body?_

Then a light bulb switched on his head. _Oh, no…then Kurt must be…?_

Blaine stood up suddenly; all eyes were still unto him.

"I…" Blaine gulped and looked around the room, looking for something. _There!_

He rushed to grab the cell phone on the nightstand, assuming it was Kurt's. "I need to go."

Kurt's father frowned and moved to corner him on his way to the stairs, not allowing him to go a step further. "You gonna go out with your bed head, kid?"

"_Well…Y-Yeah," Blaine nodded. Hell, I need to call my phone before Kurt wakes up in my own freakin' body and I have to do it NOW._

*Silence…*

He noticed how they were all staring at him like he just told them that he killed someone. _Did I say something wrong?…_

"Not even," Kurt's dad made some weird circular gesture over his face and expected him to know what it means.

_Uhhh…what?_

"Is that some kind of a game?" he asked without thinking.

He doesn't know if it was just his imagination or just the trick of the light or whatever that you prefer, but all three of them dropped their jaws at the same time.

"Erm," he said, breaking the awkward silence and clutched Kurt's phone tightly on his chest as he thought hard. _I've really got no time on these…charade thing that they want me to do. I must concentrate on the problem at hand! Does Kurt even have a car? _Going back to his house sounds like the only plan to find out what's really happening.

For some reason, he's in no doubt that the pocket watch has something to do with all this.

"D-Dad," he said hesitantly, making eye contact with Kurt's father for the first time. _**It's now, or never.**_ "Can I borrow your car today?"

There was an uncomfortable pause again and then Kurt's dad gave him an inquisitive look. "Why, did something happen to yours?"

_Oh!...So Kurt's got his own car! Perfect!_

"Oh, ok. Alright." Blaine nodded in relief. "Do you know where I could find my keys then?"

All three of them exchanged puzzled looks for what seemed like forever for Blaine, before Frankentein pointed at the car key lying on the vanity table.

Blaine snatched it right away and proceeded to walk towards the stairs, not even wavering when he passed by where Kurt's father stood. He could feel their eyes watching his every move... _Damn, I need to get out of here before they realize that I'm not really Kurt!_

Suddenly, a firm grip was holding Blaine's arm to stop him. _**Oh, no.**_ Blaine looked back at Kurt's father pleadingly. "Please, sir. I really need to go."

Another pause.

_Really! What's with these people that they keep falling quiet like I've done something really terrible in front of them?_

"Did you just call me Sir?" Kurt's father looked horrified. _Oh, shoot…_

"Dad!" Blaine yanked his arm off the man's grasp and walked a step away from them and closer to the stairs. "I meant Dad."

They were already looking bewildered by how strange he was acting. The woman inched closer to him. "Kurt, sweety, is there something wrong?"

He bit his lip and shook his head. Even if he tells them his predicament, they'd all just laugh at him. Who would believe him? He sighed.

"Look," he said, giving them a reassuring smile and to not appear too rude. "I'm fine. There's just something I really need to do…I'll be back…

"I promise." _Well…not exactly __**ME, I hope**__…but…oh, you know what I mean_.

"Why do I have a feeling that that was not my son?" Burt blurted out as soon as the door was closed and no Kurt in sight.

He glanced at Carole who was looking quite as perplexed as him.

"You do realize that we have school today, right?" Finn butted in. "Can I go take a shower now?"

* * *

**Oh, Finn xD**

**Hi everyone! Hope you like chapter 6! *I'm really nervous right now, to be honest***

**And Yup! Burt and Carole are already married here alright? Hehehe. It makes this fic easier to write if they did so that Finn and Kurt are already sharing a room together *makes it more exciting…well, for me, at least. LoL***

**Anyway…**

**Yes…this is what my plan has been ever since day one. Switching their souls…YEAH. Feel free to stop reading if it's not your type of story…I completely understand. (T^T) I mean, I should've…you know, gave a warning or something. Gahh…**

**Next Chap would be… "Good Morning Kurt"! WeeEEHeeE! Now who's excited? *squeal!* xD XD**

**Oh, but I have some bad news though…it might take a while for me to write the next chap, having a summer job and all. *le sigh***

**So…**

**Again…comments are greatly appreciated! **

**Visit me at deviantART? heycrisscolfer(dot)deviantart(dot)com**

**You'd make me soO happy if you say hi! weE!**

**LOVE, LOVE, LOOOVE! 3**


	8. Good Morning, Kurt!

**So here's chapter 7 for you! :D**

**Sorry if it took me long to update, guys…heehee. I absolutely got caught up with my other obsessions that I forgot to write my own fic (and honestly, I prefer to read klaine fics than to write my own. *sigh*,I know. And I'm sorry!) AHeehee…and there's this gif maker that I just copied from a friend and bI/b. WAS. INSTANTLY. SoO. UBER. ADDICTED. To it! Currently, still! WeEheE!**

**Want to check it out? Visit me at HeyCrissColfer(dot)deviantart(dot)com**

**Come say hi! I would be truly happy for it! WeE!**

**Oh, and I want to say thank you to Saerphe for her(/his) critic on this fic of mine ^^ I truly appreciate it! I'll keep them all in mind. I'm so grateful that someone would spare their time reading this fic and actually critic it! Hwa. Thank you. I'm gonna hug you now, alright? heehee**

**Thank you for all those who favorited, alerted and especially who reviewed! FraukeKlaineLove, Eponime and Saerphe! Thank you! MwaAh!**

**Again…hope you enjoyed reading Chapter 7! Please bear with me if my updates suck xD**

**Reviews are enormously appreciated and treasured and cherished and loved and hugged and kissed and gahh! xD**

* * *

Kurt's head was spinning and it felt like it was going to blow up. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to push back the throbbing pain in his head. _Gosh, it hurts soO bad._

But, really, that's not what he's truly worried about right now.

Headaches are one thing, yes, but waking up in someone else's room, without knowing how he actually could've gotten there, is a lot worse.

Just as he opened his eyes from sleep and see a stylish sky-blue colored ceiling instead of just plain white…

He just knew.

But his headache was just too painful for him to even think of getting freaked out.

He got himself into a sitting position with a grunt, resting his back on the headboard (which was normally NOT this soft by the way).

_Yep. Definitely not his bed._

Kurt slowly opened his eyes and waited patiently for him to see clearly. Somewhere in the back of his mind tells him that he's still dreaming…but, no, he felt too awake for that to be true.

And last night's dream sure is weird though. He remembers seeing Blaine…but then, he doesn't remember much after that. Although the memory was fuzzy, he's definitely sure it was Blaine that he met in his dream.

**The** Blaine Anderson…Lead singer of Dalton Academy Warblers.

Just…Why?

He fondled with the fabric of his nightshirt, taking note that it was pure cotton, as he scrutinized where he is.

The room was undeniably extravagant for a bedroom. And one look could tell that it certainly owned by a boy. The wall that he was facing had trophies and medals placed in between two delicately carved mahogany doors and a huge poster of Harry Potter hung on the right wall beside another door that he assumed to be the bathroom. On the left side of the queen-sized bed where Kurt sat was a wall shelf already full of hardbound books of different sizes and beside it were a study table and a huge glass doors for the terrace.

But all of that classiness was immediately put aside when a particular thing caught Kurt's eye. He straightened up and leaned closer at the framed pictures on the dresser where the Harry Potter poster hung. Was that…Blaine?

He flung his legs out of the bed and proceeded to stand and walk closer to the pictures, his headache long been forgotten.

His eyes grew wide and realization hit him. _I'm in Blaine's room?_

There were pictures of him…childhood pictures, solo pictures, with his parents, with the Warblers…

_Shit. Why am I here? Did I just teleport myself here?_

Kurt took a picture of Blaine in his Dalton uniform, his lips curving upwards as he studied Blaine's perfectly sculpted face, white teeth, twinkling eyes.

Then something weird happened…just when he was about to turn and head to the settee at the end of the bed, the light coming from the glass doors reflected him on the framed photo. But it wasn't his face. It was…

Kurt put the photo back from its place with already shaking hands. He turned to his side and came face to face with the circular mirror above the nightstand. And there he was…**Blaine Anderson**.

That's when the panic finally sets in. His quivering hands touched his cheeks. Or should he say Blaine's cheeks?

* * *

"Yes. Kurt, you're dreaming. You're still dreaming." He kept pacing around the room, talking to himself like a complete lunatic. "Of course! It's like… inception! A dream within a dream! Except that…

"Except that I'm just…somebody else." He told himself unconvincingly, the hand that was still on his cheeks fell limply to his side. Blaine's face was looking totally hopeless in the mirror.

And before his thoughts could even give him a heart attack, he heard the door click. He whipped his head towards the opening door, tensing when he saw someone come in.

A petite girl who looks about his age stood by the door, her long hair pulled into a pony tail.

She was beaming at Kurt in her pinkish white nightgown, and he couldn't help but think how she could exude sexiness while wearing it despite it looking cute (and coming from a gay, that would be a plus!). She was carrying a breakfast-in-bed tray, laden with milk, toasts and freshly cut fruits (are those kiwi?) in a bowl filled with what he assumed to be yogurt.

Kurt was thinking of complimenting her but when he heard her use a term of endearment for Blaine, all the nice things Kurt thought about her came crumbling down.

"Hi, baby," she winked as she closed the door gently behind her back and came over to Kurt. She was smiling at him like she's gonna devour him whole and Kurt couldn't help but shudder at the thought. "I thought you'd still be in bed."

"Sit back down," she ordered him, pointing her chin towards the bed. Kurt immediately obeyed just to maximize the space between him and her but then realized that it was no use. He steadily sat down on the edge of the bed, trying to control himself from freaking out and not think about what was about to happen. _Ohmigod, ohmigod. Blaine has a girlfriend? Girlfriend? And they're living together? The f*ck?_

A pang of jealously and hate towards the brunette girl filled him, though he knows quite well that he doesn't have the right to feel like this.

Blaine's straight. He made that clear the first time they met!

"I told Nana Betty that I'm gonna bring our breakfast here so that we can…you know, have our—," she stopped mid-sentence, her eyebrows furrowed when she saw the horror-stricken face Kurt was giving her. She placed the tray carefully on the bed and sat with him face to face. "Is there something wrong, Blainey?"

_Oh gaga, what is she talking about? _Kurt was busy panicking in his mind. _What does she want to do with Blaine? __**No. Wait.**_

_What does she want __**US**__ to do together? Because I'm the one who's in Blaine's body right now! _Kurt was completely bewildered by all the answers he could think of for those questions that, as the pretty girl reached out to touch him, Kurt immediately sprang out of the bed.

_What? I couldn't help it! It's not my fault I wake up and suddenly find myself as Blaine freakin' Warbler!_

_**AND I'M GAY, for cryin' out loud!**_

"Oh—," she looked clearly flustered by Kurt's rejection and quickly tucked her hand on her lap. "S-Sorry. Did I…"

…_Oh no. Now look what I've done! She looks like she's about to cry!_

And before Kurt could even realize what he's doing, he knelt on the floor and took her delicate hands from her lap. "No. Shhh, baby. I'm sorry. I swear, it's not what it looks like. I was just…I mean, I had a bad headache (_hey, it's not like I'm lying!_) and I—"

His explaining was cut short when he noticed that the girl was raising an eyebrow at him with an amused look on her face.

"W-What?" he asked consciously, hating the flirty look she was giving him again. _Heck, it's unnerving!_

"You called me baby…" she bit her lip.

A pause…

_Sh*t._

_Why haven't I thought about that? We're they, like, specific in calling each other? And how am I supposed to know what Blaine calls her? Babe? Honey? Sugarplum?_

Then she started giggling and actually looked happy about it. "You called me baby, Blainey!"

_Wait. What? _Kurt wasn't sure on how to react on this sniggering girl. She removed her hands from his hold and placed the tray on top of her thigh so that it was between them, Kurt, still looking confused as ever.

"For a moment there, I thought you were angry at me," she pouted as she took a spoonful of fruits and offered it to him like a baby. No matter how weird it felt for Kurt to do it, he opened his mouth and just accepted it. "You scared me."

Kurt was still unable to respond from all the mixed signals this girl was giving him. He just stared at her, perplexed, while munching the fruits in his mouth. She sighed and looked at him with concern.

"I was so worried last night when I saw you looking really upset, coming back from school. And you even went straight to your room! I know how much you like breakfast-in-bed so I thought that this would cheer you up." She patted Blaine's mop of curly hair affectionately as she said it. "You're ok, right?"

Without warning, she moved closer to him. Kurt immediately stiffened when their knees touched and then watched her hands as she reached forward to—

_OH, HELL TO THE NO! _Kurt jumped out of the bed again. But this time, he's determined to really stay away from this girl.

"I'm sorry, I – I need to go pee." was all he said before scurrying inside the bathroom, not bothering to see the girl's reaction anymore.

With his eyes already closed, bathroom door locked behind his back, he took a lungful of air before gripping his shirt and feeling his heart. _What's happening? Why am I in Blaine's body? _

_And if I'm in his body right now…then could he be…?_

He groaned and sunk down on the floor with a thud. He ran both of his hands to his mop of curly hair, pulled his 'not-long-enough' legs closer to his chest and dropped his head on his knees.

_Oh, this will definitely NOT turn out well. I have no idea about Blaine's life. I mean, seriously, how could I? WE JUST MET YESTERDAY!_

_All I freakin' know is that he's studying at Dalton Academy, a member of the Warbler (a lead soloist to that)…_

_Who is a perfect gentleman that any girl (or gay!) would surely fall for,_

_And not only he is extremely charming, sweet, witty…but also a supermegafoxyawesomehot guy, that I'd doubt if thinking Blaine was some kind of a god hadn't ever crossed your mind. _

Kurt was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. He turned his body to face the door, his nerves feeling ten times worse. _She's still here?_

"Y-Yeah?" his voice sounded hoarse.

"Are you done there?" he could hear the concern in her voice.

"Yeah, of course," Kurt carefully stood up, his legs feeling a little wobbly. "I was just about to brush my teeth actually."

And when he heard her scoff, he raised an eyebrow. _What did I say now?_

"Uh-huh, good luck with that." She sounded bitchy all of a sudden.

A pause. And for a minute, Kurt thought she had already left the room. But then she started talking again. "You know what, Blaine? You could've just told me that you didn't want to talk to me…or hell, maybe you don't even want see me. If I ever did something wrong, you could've just confronted me about it, not…not like this! I thought…

"I thought you were better than that." Her voice was soft this time, hurt clearly evident in it. Then her angry voice came back. "God! I never knew you could be this terrible at lying!"

Kurt heard stomping of feet and a loud bang from the door. He gave out a huge sigh.

_What the hell was that?_ He turned to face the room and before he could fall to his knees dramatically for another monologue…he was frozen on the spot by the sight that greeted him.

There were no sink, no bathtub, no toiletries nor gel…and heck, not even a toilet in the room!

He stared at the large closets (surely full of designer clothes!) that surrounded the room, except for the full length three-way mirror to where he was facing and a dark blue curtain for the changing room. There was also a display showcase of bowties with different styles that he obviously couldn't even count how many there were!

His mouth was slightly hanging open from the overwhelming things his eyes was seeing…

Then what the girl told him started to make sense…

_**Fuck**_.


End file.
